By The Angel
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: Story set during Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments: Alec and Jace have been through everything together. They're brothers, best friends, and parabatai. Then all of a sudden, a mundane girl shows up and upsets everything. Will Alec accept Clary or will he do something else that will change both their lives forever? Clalec pairing: Don't like, don't read.


*This story idea is brought to you by _rach93_. Thanks love!*

*I Do Not Own Shadowhunters*

Alec had known Jace for forever. Alec knew what he liked and what he disliked. He knew exactly how he preferred to fight in battle. He knew the struggles Jace had been through. Struggles that not everyone faces, like watching your father be killed in front of you when you were young. Then there were things that Alec knew about Jace that he didn't want to know. Like how many girls Jace had slept with since he was 16 and exactly which one he had lost his virginity to. Yes, Alec knew Jace very well. So, when Jace walked into the Institute one day with an injured mundane girl in his arms, Alec had no idea what the hell Jace was up to. Even though he didn't know what Jace was up to, he knew he'd be dragged into to it.

"Why would you bring her here?" Alec questioned Jace angrily, as he stood against the wall outside the infirmary staring at the unconscious yet intriguing girl lying in the bed.

"She was attacked by a ravenger demon and she got demon blood in her system. I was just helping her. I mean she does have the sight. What if she's a shadowhunter?" Jace hadn't taken his eyes off the girl since he had brought her back.

Alec followed Jace's gaze with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He and Jace had been through everything together. They were brothers. Hell, they were parabatai! After all their history together and this mundane girl shows up and Jace bends over backwards for her.

"Hey. Alec?" Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder shaking him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, uh sorry." Alec turned his attention back to the girl on the bed as Izzy stood over her cleaning the demon blood off her arm.

"Hey? You sure you're ok?" Jace said clapping Alec on the shoulder as Alec turned to face him.

"Yeah no I'm fine." Alec said smiling a weak smile that he knew probably gave him away.

Jace didn't seem to notice and instead turned to his parabatai with a signature "I've got something good up my sleeve," look. "You wanna go to the training room and spare?"

Alec smiled and shook his head. "I thought you'd never ask."

Still rubbing his arm from where Jace had kicked him during their sparing session, Alec headed back to his room. He was hoping for a nice shower and maybe even a nap before their next mission. Sadly, just as Alec reached for the door to his room, Jace ran by saying, "Izzy just sent a message. The mundane girl's awake!" Alec rolled his eyes, mentally cursing the girl who was interrupting his break and followed Jace to the infirmary.

"The mundane shouldn't even be here." Alec said staring at the girl who had caused so many problems just by being unconscious and now that she was awake he knew she would cause so many more.

"Where is here exactly?" Clary said obviously sensing Alec's hostility towards her to which he was perfectly fine with.

"She's not a mundane Alec." Jace said as if he was annoyed that he was saying it again.

"How do you know that?" Alec said despising the girl the more Jace stood up for her.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." Jace said much more firm towards Alec.

Jace moved to sit beside Clary on the bed telling her his name and telling her they knew hers as she went to introduce herself.

Alec was extremely annoyed with the whole situation and was the first to speak after Jace and Clary were introduced. "Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec said glancing at Clary with the same disgust as before.

"You find everything unusual Alec." Jace said clearly annoyed with Alec but, Alec couldn't disagree with him. He was a very suspicious person and most of the time that was his best asset.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec said hoping to get away from the girl that was having a negative effect on his best friend.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace spoke harshly and Alec was slightly taken aback, though he was careful not to show it on his face.

Izzy spoke next. "My brother doesn't have dial." Izzy turned to her brother with sincerity in her eyes. "I love you Alec but, you have a switch that's always on."

Alec, his face set with no emotion looked at his sister. "I love you too but, this just..." he gestured to Clary with the same disgust on his face before Jace spoke.

"You know what? Give me a minute." Jace said looking up at his parabatai.

Alec looked at Jace with the same emotionless face before Jace spoke again.

"Here's a word you never hear me say. Please." Jace said as he motioned to the door.

This was too much for Alec. "What is with you?" Alec said speaking to Jace like he was the only one present in the room. "No, really what is with him?" Alec said now speaking to Izzy who had stood up and walked over to him grabbing his arm.

"Walk with me big brother." She said guiding him out of the room.

As Alec and Izzy walked the hall back to the control room, Izzy was the first to speak.

"I'll explain it to you…"

"We don't know this girl." Alec interrupted his sister still caught up on how Jace had acted around the mundane. "There's no such thing as new shadowhunters."

"There is now" Izzy said firmly.

"And you don't find that strange?" Alec said realizing his sister was starting to agree with Jace.

Izzy grabbed her brother's arm stopping him and turning him to face her. "What I find strange is that your so upset."

Alec knew exactly were his sister was going with this. She thought he was jealous of Jace and yes, he was even though he would never admit it. He was jealous after the lifetime him and Jace had spent together that this girl just waltzes in and ruins it.

"Maybe your upset by the way Jace is looking at her." Izzy continued talking and Alec didn't have anything to say to her latest question. "You know you should be happy Jace is interested in someone other than himself." Alec mentally smiled agreeing with Izzy on that one. However, he still didn't like that girl. Somehow, he just knew this girl would change their lives forever. And he really didn't like the idea of that at all. But, he definitely couldn't let Izzy have the last word.

"Maybe I'm pissed she ruined the mission." Alec said changing the subject back to their failed mission. "We never found out who was buying the blood. That was our one job." With that Alec turned around and walked back towards his room. He really needed that shower and nap right now.


End file.
